


Best Laid Plans

by faithinthepoor



Series: warehouse 13 [2]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set following the events of Reset</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> In my series this follows my [warehouse 13 drabbles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/620313)

As she opens the door she can’t shake the feeling that she shouldn’t be doing this. Ordinarily she would have paid attention to such instincts but the events of the last few days have changed her. The voice of reason no longer has a place in her life and she leaves it outside as she walks into the room. It is a cube of stark white decorated with a single black chair. The occupant of said chair looks at her with a smug grin.

“Agent Bering I’m not sure if I should be happy or disappointed to see you.”

“Well I’m certainly disappointed in myself for visiting, I’m probably disappointed enough for the both of us.”

The dark haired women’s hands are manacled behind her and she flips her head to shake hair out of her eyes, “I don’t suppose I had the right to expect that this would be a pleasant visit.”

“It’s not an official visit if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I’m not.”

Myka is not sure what HG means by that but she won’t let HG derail her from delivering the message she came to give, “I’m leaving.”

“I know.”

“Why does everyone keep saying that? Artie didn’t even have the decency to act surprised when I told him.”

“Dear one I think you told Artie all you needed to tell him when you sat in the back seat with me as you were transporting me here.”

“It’s not unheard of. Some prisoners are too crafty to be left alone.”

“You flatter me,” HG has the nerve to break into a huge smile, “but I dare say it’s relatively unheard of for an agent to hold a prisoner’s hand as they are bringing them in.”

Myka’s mind flashes back to that moment in car. She knew that Artie was watching her closely and yet she still reached over and linked her fingers with HG’s. She hadn’t forgiven HG. She will never forgive her. They could bronze Myka for several millennia and she would only use that time to find a way to make sure that she learns to hate HG Wells. She wishes that had already happened because she stands in the room with the traitor and despite everything, despite a betrayal that was literally of cataclysmic proportions, she still want to go to HG. She wants HG to hold her and tell her that everything will be alright. 

She knows that won’t be happening. Nothing will be alright. Things are over for her. It’s why she took HG’s hand in the car. There is no good that she can do at the Warehouse now. Any usefulness she ever had went when she let the snake in their midst into her heart. She is a liability. The best she can hope for is that they accept her resignation and let her go quietly. 

“Well I’m not an agent anymore so it doesn’t matter who I hold hands with does it,” she wishes she sounded angry but it seems her words are as numb as her soul.

“It doesn’t have to be this way.”

“You already said that you know that I’d need to leave and as you pointed out I have pretty much signed my own warrant.”

“I only meant that I expect you to take this course of action. It’s very you. You don’t have to be so noble, you have other options.”

“You’ll forgive me if I don’t defer to you knowledge of noble gestures.” These words do have a little more fire and it annoys Myka to note that this seems to please HG.

“I never claimed to be noble my darling.”

“Well you weren’t exactly claiming to be what you are either.”

“And what would that be?” HG somehow manages to look like she is causally leaning back in the chair as she waits for the answer. 

“An evil bitch with a black heart.”

“I was kind of hoping for something along the lines of criminal mastermind but I guess I can’t have everything.”

“Criminal masterminds don’t tend to get caught.”

HG lets out a peal of laughter, “In my defence most criminal masterminds don’t have Myka Bering tracking them down.”

“It’s a little too late for flattery now.”

“Oh I don’t know,” HG raises her eyebrows, “as I recall you are quite partial to flattery.”

“That was before.”

“Yes I guess it was,” HG has the hide to look remorseful. “For what it’s worth I never wanted things to go this way.”

“I’d imagine wiping out all life on the planet would rid one of having to dealing with pesky loose ends.”

“I wouldn’t have wiped out all life. Hardy life forms would have survived.”

“But not human beings.”

“Humankind has had its day.”

“Who are you to decide that?”

“I happen to think that I would have made a rather fitting angel of death.”

“Well you’ll never know now will you.”

“Thanks to you I won’t. You were a major mistake. You should never have happened.”

She thought she had prepared herself for anything that HG could say but those words strike her like a dagger. “It’s good to know you feel that way. You should have just continued the little seduction act that you pulled on Pete at your museum and left me alone.”

“Yes I should have.” HG’s response hits Myka with the force of a tidal wave. She doubts that the trident had anywhere near the power of that sentence and she is honestly surprised that she is still standing. “I don’t say that to hurt you.” It seems that HG is not oblivious to her pain although, monster that HG is, she’s probably much more attune to pain than a normal person.

“I can’t imagine why you would think I would find it painful for you to say that you should have chosen Pete and not me.”

“I did choose Pete.”

“Are you telling me that you had something going on with him too?” her world tilts.

“No. Not at all. I chose him that day in the museum. I saw that he was convinced of his own prowess and would be too busy thinking with his penis to be questioning my motives. He was the perfect foil for my plan.”

“So what happened?” she pleased to note that she manages to sound a little bitter.

“You did,” HG states simply.

She will not be swayed by the racing of her heart. Words are easy to come by. Especially if you are HG Wells. “I sincerely doubt that.”

“I’m sorry you feel that way. I won’t try to convince you otherwise.”

This is not what she expected. She wants to be able to rage at HG but she keeps finding herself on the back foot. “I wish I hadn’t saved you in Warehouse 2.”

“I wish that too. You should have left me to die.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“I would have died believing I had my daughter back and I wouldn’t have lived to see you look at me the way you are now.”

“I can understand why it would be appealing to have Christina back even if it was just an illusion but don’t drag me into this.”

“But you are such a part of it. It would have been so much easier to die there and then. I could have died happy.”

“You don’t deserve to die happy.”

“Yes, I guess you would feel that way.”

“There is not enough punishment in the world for you.”

“I have failed in my quest. I have failed my Christina and I have failed you. There is no punishment that could be dealt me that would be worse than that.”

“Stop pretending to care what I think. To care about me.”

“I’m not the one who’s pretending. You know how much I care about you.”

“Everything I knew about you disappeared when you left me to rot on the floor of a crumbling Warehouse.”

“That’s not true.”

“Don’t you dare tell me what I think,” Myka spits.

“I’m not telling you anything. You told me all I needed to know.”

“I most certainly did not,” she doesn’t like how squeaky her voice becomes when she is self-righteous.

“You put that gun to your head. You ordered me to pull the trigger. You knew I couldn’t do that to you.”

“I think for all your bravado you are only capable of murder by remote. You might have been comfortable blowing up the world but you don’t have it in you to look someone in the eye and kill them.”

“I do and I have. I stared into the eyes of the men who killed my daughter and I watched them die at my hand.”

It is clear to Myka that HG had made a statement of fact but she simply can not bring herself to picture HG in that light. “That was the product of rage. You could not murder someone in cold blood.”

“I’m sorry to disappoint you but there is nothing cold about my rage. I have fostered it for decades. I would have killed anyone who stood in my way. I would have shot Artie or Pete or Claudia if I had to. Anyone.”

“But not me,” Myka completes the thought for HG.

“No my Myka. Not you.”

She steps back until she hits the wall and then she slumps to the floor. She pulls her knees to her chest and then hugs them tightly as though she needs to hold herself together. “But if I hadn’t have been there. You would have killed me along with everyone else.”

“That’s true.”

“And as I said you would have left me in Warehouse 2. Surely that’s the same as killing me.”

“I know it’s a small distinction but when it comes to you it seems that my actions do have to be indirect.”

“Lucky me. I feel so special.”

“You are special Myka. Too special and you ruined everything.”

“I’m sorry that I’m good at my job. Well,” she shakes her head, “I was. I guess it’s not my job anymore.”

“That confrontation was just the final straw. You ruined things long before that.”

She bites her lip and wills herself not to cry. She will not give HG the satisfaction. “And there I was foolishly thinking I made you happy.”

“You did. Don’t you see that’s why you were a mistake? That’s why you ruined everything?”

“I’ve had exes accuse me of a lot of shit in the past but no one has ever tried to tell me that I was wrong for making them happy.”

“In another time and place I would have done anything to be happy with you Myka.”

“But in this time and place it was more important for you to destroy the world.”

HG goes to reach out to Myka but the manacles clunk and halt her progress. She looks strangely impotent as she tells Myka, “I had to do it while I still could. Before you completely changed things and I was unable to go through with my plan.”

“I’m sorry to be the spanner in your works when in comes to your plans of mass slaughter.”

“You were a very large spanner. I have spent eons on my plan. There has been nothing but my thoughts of ending the abomination that is the human race. My plan fed me. It kept me going. It kept me sane.”

“We’ll have to agree to disagree when it comes to the matter of your mental stability.”

Once again HG has the gall to laugh. “I may not be a picture of mental health but you try being deprived of everything but your own thoughts year in and year out and let me know how well your mind holds together.”

“I can assure you that it wouldn’t come out hell bent on world destruction.”

“My love I was hell bent on that before they bronzed me. It’s why I had them bronze me.”

“You once told me that you did that so that you might wake up in a better world.”

“I never believed that would happen. In fact I was banking on it not happening. I wasn’t planning on meeting you.”

“I still find it hard to believe that having feelings for someone would have changed your mind if you didn’t want to change it.”

“The problem wasn’t that I had feelings for you.”

“Oh my mistake.”

HG eyes are warm as she tells Myka, “It wasn’t just about having feelings for you. It was that you are a truly remarkable woman Myka.”

“And you didn’t want me to die?” her heart is racing again.

“You were starting to make me think that a world that could create you couldn’t be all bad.”

Her breathing is now matching pace with her heart, “So why did you go through with your plan.”

“It was all that I’d been for so long. I promised it to Christina day in and day out. How could I break that vow just because I found a flicker of goodness in the world? Oh but Myka how I wish we’d met under different circumstances. I should have met you before they took Christina from me. Before they took the good from me.”

“I would have liked that,” her words are totally sincere.

“I wasn’t always like this you know. I’m not saying I was right. I was never right, I was never proper, but I wasn’t like this,” she nods down at herself.

“Maybe we should have met in your time rather than mine.”

“That wouldn’t have worked either Myka. My time would have smothered all the fire that you have. You would never have been allowed to achieve the things that you have back then. You wouldn’t have become the Myka I know. This was our chance. You should know that I treasure the time we had. You were very nearly home to me.”

“But I wasn’t enough,” that realisation almost makes her hate herself.

“Baby you were _everything_ but it wasn’t meant to be. I was too damaged.”

“HG all these almosts aren’t good enough. They aren’t worth me throwing my life away.”

“I didn’t ask you to do that.”

“I know but I’m going to blame you anyway.”

“I probably owe you that. I still say you don’t need to be so rash. With time they will forgive you. They may even trust you again. They need you.”

“But I don’t trust them. I don’t need them.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“Yes I do,” she says with absolute conviction. “I will never trust anyone again.”

“Then I’m sorry to have done that to you.”

“You want to know what the worst part is?”

“What?”

“That if I had a chance to do it all again I wouldn’t do anything differently.”

“I highly doubt that.”

“No,” she insists, “it’s true. I lived my life in books. In worlds that only existed on paper. I may have landed in the most exciting and unexpected job on the planet but I didn’t really live until I met you.”

“You won’t think that when you’ve had time to process all of this.”

“Yes I will. I know me.”

“I thought I changed everything.”

“You did.”

“Then maybe you won’t recover from this they way you think you will.”

“I won’t ever recover from this,” for someone who abhors melodrama she is doing a good impersonation of it. “You didn’t recover from Christina.”

“Fair point but I hate to think of you throwing your life away. That would be so much worse than me killing you.”

“I don’t know how I’m going to cope. I need you.”

“You are stronger than you think.”

“No I am very, very weak. I’m in a room where I know I am under surveillance and yet I haven’t stop myself from saying things that I know I shouldn’t because my heart matters more than my head. That is not who I thought I was.”

“You have one the strongest minds I’ve even seen.”

“So why am I sitting here thinking about how much I want to kiss you.”

“You also have a strong heart. You just kept it hidden for a long time.”

“What would you do if I kissed you?”

“I don’t want you to throw your life or your career away but if you kiss me I won’t stop you. In fact I’m fairly certain that I would kiss you back.” HG’s tone is playful and seductive.

Myka rises and heedless to the eyes upon her she crosses the room. She curses Mrs Frederic and Artie and the Regents as she pushes HG’s hair out of eyes. She kneels and kisses HG like the world is ending and in a way it is. When the kiss is over she rests her head on HG’s shoulder and then moves up to whisper in her ear, “No matter what happens I swear I’ll find you.”

HG makes no sign that she has heard. She simply turns her head and kisses Myka passionately. They don’t break apart until Artie’s voice crackles over the speaker system. “I think this visit is over ladies.”

She wants to pretend she can’t hear him. So many lines have been crossed already that it almost feels as though she has nothing to lose. Almost. When all is said and done she is still Myka and Myka is not someone who disobeys a direct order. She stands and heads out of the room without a backward glance. When she reaches the door she hears HG say, “I have faith that you will do the right thing Myka.”

On the surface that statement is innocent and she is certain that it will pass Artie’s scrutiny but it means everything to her. Her future has never been so unclear, not even when she was unceremoniously dumped in the middle of nowhere in South Dakota and thought her career was over. She is fairly certain that her time at the Warehouse and with the Secret Service is over but if she has learnt anything in the last few months it’s that life can take you in directions that you can’t even begin to imagine. Maybe this is just the end of a chapter rather than the finish of that particular story. The one thing that she does know about her unwritten future is that one way or another HG Wells will play a big part in it.


End file.
